Light In The Darkness
by HinataXRaider
Summary: ...
1. Prologo & Personajes

**Prologo**

En la Tierra, cerca del 2014, vive un joven de nombre Mingan Knight, aburrido por su poca aventurada vida, busca cosas interesantes que hacer, tanto en su hogar como en su escuela, étc... su mejor amigo es Neo, quien ayuda en todo momento a Mingan a buscar una ventura, aunque siempre terminan haciendo algo mal...  
Un día, mientras Mingan iba de camino a casa de Neo para jugar un rato como todos los días, una chica y un chico aparecen justo enfrente de, Mingan corre pero topa con ellos de nuevo, cuando se da cuenta, su huida solo lo lleva a una especie de "trampa" que lo lleva de nuevo de frente con los chicos... estos lo llevan a otro lugar el cual es conocido como **Coracene**, un lugar en donde existen distintas clases de personas y criaturas, desde Reyes,Reinas, Príncipes y Princesa, incluso distintas clases de guerreros, como son Caballeros, Paladines, Cazadores, Híbridos... los mas poderosos que son los Ángeles y los Demonios... y la clase prohibida... los "hombres de metal"...

Coracene esta protegida por un hombre sabio que hace mucho lucho con su némesis... el cual fue "eliminado" de la faz de ese planeta, pero ese ser maligno, lleno de odio y sufrimiento despertó una vez mas, y esta vez tiene planes que son por mucho, mas malignos que los anteriores...

Mingan es elegido para luchar a favor del bien y su misión es abrirse paso por un mundo que esta siendo obscurecido por las tinieblas... el, junto a otros compañeros, deberán saber quienes son los verdaderos elegidos para devolverle la Luz a este mundo obscurecido... en el transcurso de su aventura, encontrara felicidad, odio, alegría, desesperación, motivación, llanto, risas... etc...

Mingan no es el único humano llevado desde la Tierra a Coracene... eh ahí el oscuro plan del némesis de "El Sabio"...

* * *

**Personajes**

**Héroes**

**Mingan Knight**: Un joven que fue "raptado" por 2 chicos, los cuales lo llevaron a la fantástica tierra de Coracene, eh ahí el lugar que buscaba Mingan para comenzar una vida llena de aventura, sin embargo... esta aventura no es la que el esperaba... el esperaba luchas épicas, momentos de romance... sin embargo... esta aventura solo trae consigo... cáos, perturbación, ira, odio... es su deber transformar tanto para el como para los demás, convertir todo eso en armonía, paz, alegría... Es de familia acomodada, es decir, no le falta nada en su hogar, comida, vestimenta, etc; su edad es de 16 años.

**Neo Astrof**: Es el mejor amigo de Mingan, después de que Mingan fue llevado a Coracene, el comenzó una búsqueda exhaustiva por la ciudad, incluso recorrió otras ciudades en busca de su amigo... días después de búsqueda sin existo, es llevado a Coracene por 3 extrañas siluetas... Al igual que Mingan, es de familia acomodada, Neo suele ser mas tranquilo, a diferencia de Mingan que es muy hiperactivo y no deja de moverse por ningún momento; su edad es de 16 años.

**Dyam Flynn**: Hermano menor de Iría, es el quien junto a su hermana, llevaron a Mingan a Coracene, su misión personal junto a su hermana es llevar a Mingan con "El Sabio", para entrenarlo a el y a ellos para la lucha contra la obscuridad, días después de comenzar su entrenamiento, deciden traer a alguien mas a Coracene a combatir contra el mal; tiene 10 años de edad...

**Iría**** Flynn**: Hermana mayor de Dyam, después de pasar varios días conociendo a Mingan, comienza a sentir algo por el, ella niega todo eso ante su hermano menor, quien solo la molesta diciéndole cosas sobre Mingan, es una linda chica, de baja estatura y a menudo Mingan la llama "mejillas esponjosas", lo cual hace que Iría se sonroje totalmente de la cara; tiene 12 años de edad...

**Keyrintuku**: El es a quien llaman "El Sabio" o "Dios", debido a sus distintas habilidades de combate y magia, el fue quien se enfrento a su némesis, conocido como Agramon, su deber es desaparecer de una vez por todas a Agramon y devolver la luz a Coracene, sin embargo, no sera nada fácil, puesto que el ya tiene muchos años combatiendo, su condición no es la misma, Agramon por el contrario, rejuveneció y su poder es mucho mayor al que tenia en la lucha anterior, poniendo a Key en una situación muy preocupante...

**Christine Moreau**: La mano derecha de Key, ella, junto a Leonard y Key, intentan planear diferentes estrategias para la batalla, una de esas estrategias es lograr entrenar la mayor cantidad de personas, de toda clase, caballeros, arqueros, híbridos, etc, y así lograr enfrentar a Agramon con una tasa de éxito un poco mas alta... es conocida como "La Arquera Esmeralda", es capaz de acertar justo en la cabeza de sus enemigos a una distancia considerable y es capaz de desaparecer, dejando solo una pequeña "cortina" de hojas, las cuales caen suavemente al suelo mientras ella ya ha desaparecido; tiene 21 años.

**Leonard Underhill**: La mano izquierda de Key, es un caballero del tipo Tierra, capaz de hacer distintas cosas con todo tipo de superficie, excepto la afectada por otros magos y caballeros, un soldado de clase alta, increíble inteligencia, estratega de nacimiento y de gran habilidad con todo tipo de armas, se dice que tiene una gran rivalidad con Kai Nakamura, un soldado de tipo Agua; tiene 22 años.

**Personajes**

**Villanos**

**Neviden Bizai**: Un chico de cabello gris, a una edad tan corta el fue llevado a Coracene por el mismo Agramon, manto matar a sus padres enfrente de el y se hizo pasar por un "héroe", diciéndole que le daría toda la fuerza que el quisiera para cobrar venganza, Neviden estaba tan lleno de odio que acepto sin pensarlo un solo momento, desde ese entonces ha luchado y matado a cientos de personas, ahora, fue enviado por Agramon para acabar con los planes de Key para detenerlo; Neviden es tan sádico que arranca las extremidades de sus oponentes en ese mismo instante, su misión es detener los planes de El Sabio, pero sus planes personales es acabar con Mingan antes de que este tenga la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo; tiene 16 años.

**Kai Nakamura**: El rival de Leonard, un joven caballero con el estilo Agua Oscura en combate, es decir, puede usar el agua a su favor, puede hacer tanto arma, como objetos con el agua que este a su alcance, elementalmente debería entrar en desventaja cuando lucha con su compañero Natsu Yamaguchi, sin embargo, ambos son tan habilidosos que combinan sus desventajas para crear una ventaja superior a la que se podrían imaginar sus oponentes. SU habilidad mas temida es la de reforzar el filo de su espada con una ligera capa de agua, la cual actúa a manera de 2 filos, al lanzar el ataque, tanto la pequeña capa de agua como la espada pueden dañar seriamente al oponente; tiene 19 años de edad.

**Natsu Yamaguchi**: Compañero de combate de Kai, ambos son fieles sirvientes de Agramon, su magia es del tipo Fuego Oscuro, es conocido como el "Cazador Carmesí" o "El Cazador Definitivo", es un caballero de armadura ligera, su armadura tiene distintas armas pequeñas ocultas, ademas de que tiene 2 garras en su guante derecho, lo que lo convierte en un duro adversario, al igual que Kai, puede crear distintos objetos y armas con su elemento, el Fuego, el realmente es un chico perteneciente a Japón, fue llevado a Coracene por Agramon, su familia murió cuando el tenia 9 años, fueron asesinados por unos maleantes que entraron a su casa, el se encontraba despierto en su patio cuando debería estar durmiendo, al escuchar los disparos, salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible de su patio y corrió hacia el centro de la ciudad, sin recibir ayuda de nadie... fue ahí cuando Agramon, con una capucha, lo invito a un lugar "maravilloso, lleno de alegría y felicidad", este acepto y ahora es el asesino mas fuerte de todos, lamentablemente el sabe que lo que hace no esta bien, aun así lo hace porque su pensamiento le dice que ellos, Key, Mingan, etc, son los malos... tiene 15 años de edad.

**Agramon**: El némesis de Keyrintuku, es conocido por todos como "El Maligno" simplemente por su nombre, es una simple silueta, puede tomar la forma que quiera, cambiar su tamaño y tiene experiencia en todo tipo de combates, tanto armas, como magia. Posee habilidades híbridas y el único que puede hacerle frente es Key, hace tiempo en la primera batalla contra Keyrintuku, parecía que todo estaba perdido para Agramon, sin embargo, utilizo una trampa mágica, la cual hace que cuando esta a punto de ser atacado, si el golpe es acertado en su cuerpo, una parte de el sera arrastrada a una sombra y permanece ahí por siempre, esto mezclado con la habilidad de el de regenerarse si una mínima parte de el queda intacta (sin quemaduras, etc), debido a esas dos habilidades, pudo sobrevivir y volver a sembrar el terror en Coracene.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Coracene... Your Dreamed World?**

En una ciudad muy conocida de Estados Unidos llamada Nueva York, se encontraba en una de las miles de casa de ahí, un joven de nombre Mingan Knight... (un nombre muy curioso) el cual, vivía todos y cada uno de sus días en un mundo de fantasías, peleas épicas, y toda clase de ocurrencias que su tan grande imaginación le daba, el era muy fanático de estas historias... el leía la mayoría de sus días este tipo de historias, sin importarle si sus compañeros de clase y/o familiares le molestaran diciéndole cosas como "esas son cosas para niños, ya estas grande" o "vuelve a la realidad chico soñador", a el esto le entraba por un oído y le salia por el otro, el simplemente quería soñar con esto, con tener una historia como las que el leía, sin embargo, la vida no es así... no es tan fantástica como nosotros quisiéramos que fuesen, aquí los monstruos son cambiados por profesores molestos o jefes de trabajo sumamente horrorosos, las bestias enormes son nada mas y nada menos que esos chicos que molestan a otros (de los cuales sinceramente alguno tiene miedo) y las bestias como dragones, son nada mas y nada menos que una bestia fantasiosa que nuestra mente, ha creado en nuestro entorno, podemos ver una mariposa o palomilla volar por ahí e inmediatamente tomaremos algo y la golpearemos (o intentaremos golpear) como si fuera una de esas épicas criaturas mencionadas anteriormente... en fin, siguiendo con el joven soñador...  
Un día normal en la escuela, se encontró con la chica que lo hacia sonrojarse a tal grado de asimilarse a un tomate, ella simplemente lo ignoraba, para el no era mas que un "friki" mas en el mundo, esto no desmotivaba en lo absoluto a Mingan, el desahogaba todo creando pequeñas historias, haciendo pequeños dibujos sobre escenas de estas mismas historias, o simplemente escuchando un poco de música mientras su mente dibujaba por si sola, la historia en su mente...  
Como todos los días, Mingan llego a su casa, saludo a su madre y subió a su cuarto, arrojo su mochila a un lugar cualquiera de su cuarto y se tiro en su cama tomando cualquier libro que estuviera cerca y comenzó a leerlo... al poco rato de leer, se giro y mirando al techo comenzó a dibujar un mundo lleno de personajes "épicos", criaturas temibles y mujeres increíblemente encantadoras, rápidamente todo esto fue interrumpido por el celular que sonaba en tono de mensaje de texto, tomo su celular y leyó el mensaje de su mejor amigo, Neo...  
-"Oye Mingan, deja de masturbarte y dime que estas haciendo..."  
-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!, no digas idioteces Neo, y nada, solo leo como siempre mis libros de historias de fantasías, como bien sabes, me hacen babear a mas no poder -escribió en un nuevo mensaje-  
-"Si, si, lo se Mingan, y bueno, me alegro de que no estés masturbándote, sabes que eso es malo para el colon, ja ja ja"  
-Mejor cállate idiota que eso lo sabes por experiencia propia  
-Bueno ya, yo así no juego... en fin... ¿que estas haciendo?  
-Pues nada... solo leo eso... ¿estarás en casa todo el día?  
-Claro... pero no te daré sexo, maldito pervertido homosexual de mierda  
-¡CÁLLATE MIERDA! y de acuerdo, en un rato mas salgo para tu casa, solo iré por un helado y paso directo a tu casa, cambio y fuera -apago su celular inmediatamente después de enviar ese mensaje-

Mingan tomo sus cosas, su mochila, la cual tenia en su interior videojuegos, libretas repletas de dibujos propios, algunos colores y lapices, entre otras chucherías que solía guardar ahí, bajo a la cocina y se despidió de su madre rápidamente, salio corriendo por las calles, saludando a sus vecinos, para los cuales, el era el ejemplo de "un hijo perfecto"... Después de un rato corriendo, llego hasta la heladería que quedaba a mitad de camino de su casa a la de Neo, pidió su helado y se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban junto a una ventana, el tiempo paso y rápidamente su helado termino dentro de su estomago... su estomago aun gruñía de hambre, así que pidió uno mas y salio de ahí, de nuevo, tomo el rumbo hacia la casa de Neo... su mente se perdió como siempre en un mundo de fantasía, mirando al suelo sin desviar su mirada de ahí y su mente de su mundo imaginario... sin darse cuenta, para el, todo se torno en tonos grises... alzo su mirada y delante de el había una chica y un chico un poco mas chico que el... el se sorprendió mas por los chicos que por que todo estaba en tonos grises para su vista, a excepción de los chicos...  
-¿U-ustedes quienes son?  
-Mi nombre es Iría... Iría Flynn...  
-Y yo soy Dyam Flynn... -sonrió levemente- Un gusto chico...

Ambos chicos se acercaron a el lentamente, Mingan por la sorpresa de lo que pasaba, salio corriendo en sentido contrario al que estaba hiendo  
-Mierda mierda mierda mierda, ¿quienes son esos niños? -se decía a si mismo-

En ese mismo instante se estrello con la espalda de alguien, pensando que era una persona común, alzo la mirada y jalo su playera  
-¡SEÑOR!  
-¿Pasa algo chico? -giro su cabeza y era el pequeño de antes-  
-¡MIERDA! -corrió nuevamente en la dirección contraria, rumbo a la casa de Neo-

Y una vez mas, topo con el frente de una persona, era obvio que era una chica ya que estaba entre 2 pechos... cuando alzo la mirada, estaba esa niña mirándolo con una sonrisa.  
-¿Te gustan? -sonrió de lado-  
-¡AAAH! ¿¡QUE QUIEREN DE MI!? -se levanto y los señalo a ambos con su mano- ¿¡ACASO ME SECUESTRARAN!?

Los chicos se miraron uno al otro y alzaron los hombros.  
-No le veo nada de malo a eso -la chica alzo su brazo y rasgo el aire, abriendo una especie de portal, en donde se veían montones de colores dentro de el, tomo al pequeño que la acompañaba y a Mingan- ¡YAHOO! -salto al portal arrastrando a Mingan con ellos-

Mientras los 3 chicos caían a un vació lleno de colores mezclados, pareciendo como si estuviesen en una escena de películas sobre drogadictos, finalmente cayeron en un pasto suave y brillante, lamentablemente Mingan cayo de cara, así que no fue tan suave que digamos...  
Los chicos que anteriormente habían dicho que se llamaban Iría y Dyam, estaban riendo felizmente, como si hubieran caído en un tobogán, mientras tanto, Mingan limpiaba su cara, la cual tenia pasto y tierra por todos lados...  
-Joder... ¿e-eh? *miro su alrededor asombrado, se levanto y giro sobre si mismo, viendo a lo lejos, distintos palacios, sus ojos brillaron de la increíble emoción que sentía en ese momento- ¡G-GENIAL! -grito dando saltos de la emoción-  
-Em... ¿que te ocurre? ¿estas loco acaso? -dijo Iría algo burlona-  
-Dime... ¿como se llama este lugar? -tomo de los hombros a Iría-  
-¡OYE!, ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA!  
-Shh... tranquilo Dyam, no me esta haciendo nada malo... y tu, suéltame -se quito las manos de Mingan de encima y sacudió su falda- Este lugar se llama Coracene... bienvenido al mundo donde la fantasía reina cada rincón de este mundo -extendió sus brazos hacia arriba-  
-Coracene... e-este... es mi lugar soñado...

En ese momento una explosión interrumpió la alegría de Mingan, Iría y Dyam dieron un salto del susto y corrieron, tomando a Mingan del brazo.  
-¿¡QUE HA SIDO ESO!?  
-Ángeles y Demonios... de nuevo comenzaron a combatir... debemos huir... Dyam, ya sabes que hacer...  
-Claro hermana... -el pequeño soltó a Mingan y se adelanto, dio un salto y al caer al suelo, puso sus palmas sobre la tierra, haciendo que de ella saliera una especie de Dragón, el cual arrastro con su cola a Iría y a Mingan, rápidamente alzo el vuelo y Mingan miro hacia atrás-  
-¿E-esos son los ángeles... y los demonios? -miro una horrible escena de unas personas, que se atacan entre si con espadas, unas caían al suelo, dejando unas manchas enormes de sangre en el pasto que lucia tan brillante- E-es... aterrador...  
-La fantasía no siempre es de color rosa... la magia es tanto un hermoso arte como una temible arma... todo aquí tiene sus consecuencias... no te preocupes... iremos con El Sabio... veremos si el puede entrenarnos... Dyam... rápido, pon rumbo a Itano...

El Dragón que los llevaba en su lomo dio un giro y puso rumbo a un lugar desconocido para Mingan, pero que los chicos llamaban "Itano"... ¿Era en verdad que Coracene era el mundo soñado de Mingan? un mundo lleno de bestias, criaturas, personas y soldados... ¿o era que ese mundo se convertiría en su peor pesadilla?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mingan... Where Are You?**

"-Después de que Mingan fue llevado a ese lugar llamado Coracene, fue llevado por Iría y Dyam, los cuales montaron un Dragón que salio de la Tierra, Mingan puedo ver a lo lejos como Ángeles y Demonios luchaban, la escena era horrible, solo se veían pequeñas siluetas tendidas en el suelo, con una enorme mancha color roja alrededor de ellos... ¿Era en verdad Coracene su mundo soñado?-"

Después de un buen rato de viajar en el lomo del Dragón, Mingan logro avistar en la lejanía un palacio mas, al parecer ahí era Itano, el lugar a donde se dirigían, Mingan lamentablemente aun seguía un poco perturbado por la escena que había visto hace unos momentos.  
-¿Eh? ¿que te sucede chico? -dijo Iría viendo como Mingan tenia una mirada perdida-  
-N-no, nada, no es nada -sonrió- Es ahí el lugar al que llamaste Itano hace unos momentos ¿no es así?  
-Exacto, bueno, para ser humano no eres tan estúpido -comenzó a reír levemente tapándose la boca con su mano-  
-O-Oye, no soy nada estúpido...  
-Ja ja ja, de acuerdo chico, era broma... en fin, cuando estemos con El Sabio, te tendrás que comportar de manera educada, sin faltarle el respeto... ¿entendido?  
-Em... claro, como tu digas...

Una vez dicho esto, el Dragón comenzó a descender hacia el palacio, los chicos bajaron del Dragón y este desapareció mágicamente, comenzaron a caminar un rato por las calles, niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, paseaban felizmente, comprando cosas y saludándose los unos a los otros, para Mingan esto era extraño, ya que por regular en la Tierra es lo contrario, todos se ignoran los unos a los otros y solo se ayudan entre si cuando es conveniente... finalmente, después de un buen rato de caminar, llegaron a un castillo, era enorme, de color blanco y con bastantes caballeros protegiéndolo...  
-Hey hey, ¿a donde creen que van niños? -los detuvo uno de esos soldados, poniendo su lanza justo enfrente de Iría-  
-Venimos a ver a la Reina Naldia... por favor, déjenos pasar...  
-¿Solo vienen a eso? ¿a molestar a la Reina?  
-No, a decir verdad venimos mas que nada con El Sabio...  
-No me estén jodiendo y va...  
-¿Quienes son ustedes? -dijo una chica de pelo largo y una armadura color verde, sosteniendo un arco en su mano izquierda-  
-Mi nombre es Iría... el es mi hermano menor, Dyam y el es... -miro a Mingan-  
-Ah, mi nombre es Mingan, Mingan Knight -hizo una reverencia a la chica de cabello largo-  
-Ja ja ja, eres una monada chico -se acerco a Mingan y le acaricio su cabeza, despeinandolo un poco- Bien, mi nombre es Christine, soy la mano derecha de Keyrintuku... o mejor conocido como El Sabio...  
-S-señorita Christine... -dijo el guardia que había detenido a los chicos-  
-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte soldado, de estos chicos me encargo yo... vengan pequeños -camino hacia el interior del castillo-

Los chicos la siguieron, Mingan no despegaba la mirada de todo el castillo, giraba su cabeza en todas las direcciones, mirando todos y cada uno de los rincones de las habitaciones que pasaban; subieron unas escaleras y finalmente llegaron a una habitación mas, en donde se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabello corto color castaño y una gran espada.  
-Oh Christine... ¿quienes son esos pequeñines?  
-Al parecer venían a buscarte, sus nombres son Iría, Dyam y aquel mas grande es una monada, se llama Mingan  
-Bueno... no parecen ser vagos ni nada por el estilo... ¿a que se debe su visita pequeños?  
-Q-queremos que nos entrene gran Sabio -dijo Iría mientras ella y su hermano se arrodillaban ante el-

El hombre se arrodillo enfrente de ellos.  
-Díganme sus edades... pequeños aprendices...

Los ojos de Iría y Dyam brillaron y rápidamente contestaron.  
-Soy Iría, tengo 12 años de edad...  
-Y yo soy Dyam... tengo 10... un honor tenerlo enfrente gran Sabio...  
-Para nada... el honor es mio al tener a tan jóvenes aprendices... y tu... Mingan ¿también vienes a entrenarte?  
-Em... pues... ¿porque no? -sonrió un poco tímido-  
-Venga, esa es la actitud... bueno... ahorita tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer... díganme... ¿tienen un hogar donde quedarse?  
-No señor, pero no se preocupe por eso...  
-Christine... ¿hay algún cuarto desocupado?  
-Para serle sincero hay 2 cuartos desocupados... el mio también cuenta porque yo tendré que salir a una misión... así que si gustan pueden tomar también mi cuarto...  
-Perfecto... entonces... 2 de ustedes tendrán que dormir juntos...

Los 3 se miraron al mismo tiempo, haciendo una pelea triple de miradas, el hombre los miro un tanto curioso por saber de que se trataba esa pelea de miradas... segundos después el hermano de Iría pestañeo rápidamente.  
-¡JA! ¡PERDISTE!, tonto, ahora te toca dormir solo...  
-Entonces... ¿estaban peleando por ver quien dormía conmigo?  
-Claro que no idiota...Dyam tiene miedo de dormir solo... por eso siempre duerme conmigo, pero como perdió, ahora como castigo le toca dormir solo...  
-Entonces... si yo hubiera pestañeado... ¿el hubiera dormido contigo y yo solo?  
-Así es... bueno bueno... em... muchas gracias Sabio -le hizo una reverencia-  
-No hay de que -le devolvió la reverencia-

Christine llevo a Dyam a su cuarto mientras que a Iría y Mingan les indico donde quedaba el suyo, ellos obedecieron y entraron a su cuarto.  
-Bien... hay solo una cama... ¿sabes que significa eso? -dijo Mingan-  
-¿Pelear por ver quien se la quedara? -respondió Iría-  
-No seas infantil... tu duermes en la cama tonta... yo dormiré en el suelo... las mujeres merecen toda comodidad antes que los hombres... iré al baño a lavarme la cara... ya vuelvo, por mientras prepara tu cama para dormir... -se dirijio al baño-

Mientras esto pasaba en Coracene... en la Tierra... Neo seguía esperando a que Mingan llegase... Neo comenzó a preocuparse... quería llamar a su casa pero si es que Mingan no se encontraba ahí, no quería preocupar a su madre... así que siguió esperando...  
-Por favor Mingan... llega a mi casa... o por lo menos dime que estas en tu casa... -suspiro y se tiro en su cama algo desanimado- ¿Porque... me preocupo tanto si esto ya ha pasado?...

Después de que Mingan salio del baño, con la cara mojada, tomo una toalla y se seco rápidamente la cara, camino hacia la cama y Iría ya estaba acotada ahí, leyendo un libro, el se acerco a ella algo curioso y se sentó a su lado:  
-¿También te gusta leer? -la miro sonriendo-  
-Claro, ¿porque no habría de gustarme? -respondió la chica con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-  
-Solo digo... conozco muchas personas que me llaman "ñoño" o "infantil" por leer historias de fantasía...  
-No les hagas caso... la fantasía es algo bello que creamos nosotros mismos para satisfacer lo que nuestra vida no nos permite... -tomo su mano-  
-Cierto... tienes mucha razón... -dejo que ella tomase su mano- Y por cierto... ¿enserio tienes 12 años?  
-E-e-e-em... s-si... -comenzó a sonrojarse, mirando a otra parte-  
-Ya veo... eres muy linda... y muy pequeña... e-es peligroso que una mujer tan pequeña como tu este en un mundo así de peligroso... ¿lo sabias?  
-Claro que si tonto... por eso he venido a entrenarme con El Sabio... quiero protegerme tanto a mi como a mi hermano... el es todo para mi... es mi única familia... -agacho la mirada completamente desanimada-  
-Q-quieres decir que... ¿no tienen padres?  
-N-no...  
-Bueno... de ahora en adelante... yo seré quien los protegerá a ustedes dos...  
-¿E-eh? ¿q-que estas diciendo? -alzo su mirada hacia la de Mingan, dejando ver que de sus ojos caigan lagrimas-  
-Como lo escuchaste pequeña... yo los protegeré a ambos... muchas gracias por traerme a este mundo... -tomo su rostro y le dio un beso su mejilla- Bueno, ahora dame ese libro y ya duérmete -le quito su libro y lo puso sobre un tocador-  
-¡S-si! -cubrió su cara con una almohada ocultando el sonrojo de la vista de Mingan, para despues envolverte toda en la sabana-  
-Buenas noches linda... -tomo una cobija y la envolvió haciéndola una almohada, la puso en el suelo y se acostó-

"-Y así termino uno de los días mas raros de Mingan... un día como cualquier otro... un día aburrido en la Tierra... que paso rápidamente a ser un nuevo día... entrando a un mundo llamado Coracene... un mundo de fantasía... un mundo que el chico soñaba... por fin lo tenia... por fin podía comenzar su vida soñada... pero... ¿es en verdad la fantasía algo hermoso? ¿o es solo un mundo el cual no tenemos permitido vivir debido al dolor y sufrimiento que puede causar?-"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Training Is About To Begin... We Have To Travel To Other Cities?**

"-Después de ir a ver al Sabio a la ciudad/palacio de Itano y descansar... los jóvenes se preparan para su primer día de entrenamiento... sera algo duro, mas no imposible...-"

Mientras Mingan seguía dormido, Iría y Dyam ya se encontraban formados en un varias filas de chicos, jóvenes y adultos, los cuales iban a ser entrenados por el mismo Sabio...  
-Iría... ¿donde mierda esta tu novio? -pregunto Dyam-  
-¡NO ES MI NOVIO! y la verdad no se... supongo que aun esta preparándose para venir... o eso espero... -rasco su cabeza-

Mientras Iría decía esto... Mingan dormía plácidamente en el suelo...  
-Mmm... S-Sonia... dame un besito...  
-¡LEVÁNTATE CHICO MONO! -le grito Christine casi en el oído-  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -se levanto de un salto- ¿Q-QUE PASA? -miro a todos lados totalmente asustado-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!, que tonto... venga, ya todos están abajo esperando la llegada de Keyrintuku y las misiones que les tiene preparadas... ¡RÁPIDO!  
-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡YA TODOS ESTÁN HAYA ABAJO!? -abrió la ventana aun modorro, se tallo los ojos y miro hacia el centro del palacio, donde se encontraban todos, a lo lejos veía 4 pequeñas lineas apenas visibles que se movían de un lado a otro, tallo un poco mas sus ojos y pudo ver que eran los pequeños brazos de Iría y Dyam- ¡NO PUEDE SER! -tomo su chamarra y se arrojo desde la ventana sin pensarlo-  
-¡I-IMBÉCIL! ¡ESTAMOS A VARIOS METROS DEL SUELO! -le grito Christine desde la ventana, mirando como el chico caía-

Ni siquiera Mingan sabia que había hecho, solo sabia que tenia que pensar y actuar rápidamente si no quería lastimarse totalmente... miro hacia abajo y varios puestos del pequeño mercado que estaban afuera del castillo tenían barrotes, miro al lado y la pared no estaba tan alejada de el... cayo sobre una pequeña carpa de un puesto que estaba totalmente re-estirada, lo cual hizo que Mingan rebotase hacia la pared y de ahí comenzó a descender cuidadosa y rápidamente, Christine no se lo podía creer, jamas había visto que alguien hiciera eso, y menos un niño humano... las personas que se encontraban cerca se susurraban unas a otras cosas como "ese chico es impresionante..." y "pero que habilidad para descender tiene... es impresionante", finalmente, faltando una poca altura para tocar el suelo, Mingan se dejo caer y sacudió sus rodillas y se dirigió rápidamente al centro de Itano...  
A mitad de camino se escucho como una voz comenzó a hablar... era claramente la voz del Sabio...  
-Bienvenidos sean a la nueva temporada de entrenamiento, jóvenes aprendices... como sabrán... cada cierto tiempo se abren las puertas de mis habilidades, tanto de combate como de conocimiento... para dárselas a futuras generaciones de jóvenes... aquí aprenderán a defenderse y a defender a quienes aman... aquí verán que el verdadero poder nace del alma y no de la fuerza que un puño puede ejercer... las armas sin coraje son solo objetos inservibles... la magia sin deseo es solo algo vació... vivir sin un propósito es solo vivir por vivir, así sin mas... -tosió un poco- en fin... creo que me emocione un poco, ja, ja, ja, ja... bueno ya, ah... -miro que a lo lejos venia corriendo Mingan a toda prisa- Todos... digamos "buenas tardes" al joven Mingan...  
-Buenos días... joven Mingan -dijeron todas las personas presentes en las formaciones-  
-¿B-buenos días a todos chicos! -los saludo a todos alzando su brazo y sacudiéndolo con algo de felicidad-  
-Menudo idiota... -dijo Iría mientras se golpeaba la cara con la palma de la mano-

Finalmente el Sabio espero a que Mingan tomara su lugar...  
-Bien... suponiendo que ya estamos todos reunidos... es momento de que comience la ceremonia de esta nueva temporada de entrenamiento... felicidades jóvenes... oficialmente en estos momentos... comenzara su entrenamiento... ahora... los dejo por el momento con Leonard y Christine...  
Al frente pasaron los ya mencionados soldados de Key... Christine y Leonard...  
-Bien... primero que nada... felicidades, les advierto que los entrenamientos no serán del todo fáciles... tendrán que pasar pruebas de condición física... y una vez demostrado que su espíritu de lucha puede con todo, estarán listos para pasar a la etapa de "asignación de batalla", la cual consiste en que según su manera de pensar, gustos, etc... se les asignara un tipo de lucha o habilidad y un elemento... las clases asignadas, así como el elemento no serán erróneos... si no se les da algunas o ambas cosas... deberán pasar otra prueba mas... en donde deberán demostrarse a si mismos que lo que les toco... es totalmente acertado... se los dijo como experiencia propia... Keyrintuku me hizo pasar esa prueba veces... hasta que por fin descubrí que lo que el me dijo era cierto... te toca decirles algo Christine... -le cedió el lugar a la joven arquera-  
-Bueno... no se que decirles... Leonard técnicamente se los dijo todo... solo me queda decirles que... em... animo chicos... la primera prueba no sera para nada sencilla... sera un "pequeño" viaje a distintas ciudades... -miro atrás y vio que Keyrintuku se acercaba de nuevo al frente- Bien... que el Sabio se los diga con mas detalle... con su permiso jóvenes aprendices -hizo una reverencia a todos y se marcho fuera del lugar junto a Leonard.  
-Bien, mis 2 mejores soldados y fieles compañeros les han dicho unas palabras y lo que sera su primera misión así a pequeños rasgos... -saco un mapa, el cual extendió y lo puso hasta adelante- bien... aquí un mapa de las 10 ciudades mas cercanas, la primera misión constara de crear grupos de ni mas de 10 personas... ser muchas menos personas, pero jamas 1 sola... los lugares que recorreremos son peligrosos... y las desviaciones lo son aun mas... se por instinto que los que están aquí formados, tiene por lo menos algún conocido... si no es así... levante su mano...

En ese momento, un joven de cabello largo levanto su mano, parecía desanimado, sus ojos no se podían ver debido a su cabello, solo se podía ver la parte inferior de su rostro...  
-Yo señor... no conozco a nadie de aquí... -dijo el chico en un tono apenas audible-  
-Mmm... ya veo... puedes dar unos pasos al frente... por favor...

El chico se abría paso entre los chicos que estaban formados, llego hasta la parte delantera de su fila y tomo su cuello con una mano. Key bajo de un salto y se poso delante del chico.  
-¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?  
-Estaunt... -rasco su cuello un poco-  
-¿Estaunt que?  
-Estaunt Tenebreit...

Key tomo los hombros del chico y lo volteo hacia los demás.  
-¿Alguien que quiera ser amigo de Estaunt?

El pobre chico estaba apenado, al parecer el no quería amigos, su forma de actuar aparentaba que el solo estaba ahí para entrenarse, no para hacer amigos... en ese momento, Mingan levanto su brazo lo mas alto que pudo y comenzó a gritar...  
-¡YO! ¡QUIERO SER EL AMIGO DE ESTAUNT!

Todos miraron a Mingan de una manera extraña... como si hubiera hecho algo extraño, y era por el chico, nadie quería ser su amigo tal vez porque tenia un pasado un tanto extraño... o por su manera de ir vestido y de actuar... las razones pueden ser diversas y desconocidas, pero a Mingan todo esto le importaba poco, el solo quería conocerlo mejor...  
-Bueno Estaunt, te he encontrado un compañero, ahora ve... -le sonrió y le dio un ligero empujón, seguido de una palmada en sus hombros-

Estaunt camino hacia Mingan, todos parecían tenerle "asco" o "miedo"... se hacían a un lado mirándolo como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa o algo por el estilo... cuando llego con Mingan, Estaunt comenzó a rascarse el cuello de nuevo, parecía estar "apenado"...  
-H-hola... p-perdón la molestia...  
-¿Molestia?, no digas esas cosas -tomo su mano y le dio un apretón como saludo- Soy Mingan... Mingan Knight... un gusto poder ser tu amigo... -le sonrió-  
-E-em... je, je... si, un gusto también... soy Estaunt Tenebreit... -tomo un mechón de cabello que tapaba sus ojos y dejo uno de sus ojos a la vista de todos-

Aquellos que se encontraban detrás de Mingan, lograron ver que aquel que chico tenia unos bellos ojos de color azul; Mingan, Dyam e Iría solo pudieron sorprenderse de los bellos ojos azules del chico... Estaunt los miro un poco confundido... Mingan lo miro mas a detalle y vio que en su boca una ligera sonrisa se iba a crear, mas Estaunt volvió a ocultar su ojo y su expresión volvió a ser la misma, un rostro inexpresivo que mantenía ocultos sus ojos con su propio cabello...  
Estaunt se volteo de nuevo y se coloco atrás de Mingan en su fila... Key siguió hablando sobre la primera misión de todos...  
-Bien... como dije... la primera misión de todos sera hacer un tedioso mas no imposible viaje a alguna de las 10 ciudades mas "cercanas" a pie... la cual sera por equipos, en esta pequeña pausa que hubo pudieron haber elegido a su o sus compañeros, de todas maneras les daremos unos cuantos minutos mas... pueden elegir compañeros -salto de nuevo hacia donde estaba momentos antes de conversar con Estaunt, una vez ahí arriba comenzó a platicar con Christine y Leonard...  
Mingan se volteo y miro fijamente a Estaunt, a donde el suponía que estaban sus ojos...  
-Bien... es obvio que yo iré con Estaunt... ¿vendrán con nosotros Iría?  
-L-la verdad... creo que iré yo sola con Dyam... solo por seguridad... -le hacia señas a Mingan, indicando a Estaunt-  
-Oye, no seas grosera...  
-No te preocupes Mingan... si ella me tiene desconfianza... no la culpo...  
-Ah... -suspiro- De acuerdo Iría... ve sola con Dyam... yo iré con Estaunt...

Paso un momento que parecía eterno, en donde Mingan e Iría no se dirigían la palabra ni la mirada...  
-¡Tiempo fuera! -grito Key- Es hora de la verdad... cada equipo pase o con Christine o con Leonard... se les entregara un mapa aleatoriamente sacado de una de las bolsas... no podrán abrirlo sino hasta mañana... ahora... por favor, pasen con cualquiera de los 2 soldados y tomad su mapa que sera sacado de manera aleatoria, como dije hace un instante...  
-Venga Estaunt, vamos por el nuestro -sonrió de manera segura-  
-S-si Mingan... como tu digas... -tomo su propio brazo y lo acariciaba-  
-M-Mingan...

Mingan se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Iría...  
-¿Que ocurre? -dijo sin voltear a verla-  
-L-lo siento por lo de hace un momento... s-si queremos ir con ustedes dos... ¿a-aun hay lugar?  
-No... -avanzo hacia Christine para ir por el mapa-  
-D-de acuerdo... lo siento...  
-¿A donde vas? -le dijo Mingan a la pequeña- Al decir "no" me refería a que ustedes no pueden ser reemplazados por nada ni nadie... así que venga, seamos 4 y no 2 los que vayamos juntos -dijo sonriendo-  
-Eres un idiota... ¿lo sabias? -le respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa-  
-Claro que lo se... me gusta serlo... -se dirigió finalmente con Christine-

"-Una vez teniendo el mapa... Mingan el aventurado, Iría la pequeña, Dyam el niño y Estaunt el misterioso, formaron su equipo de entrenamiento... Ahora que tienen el mapa en sus manos, tendrán que esperar hasta el día siguiente para ver a que ciudad tendrán que ir... ¿sera algún lugar impresionante? ¿alguna ciudad misteriosa? Eso emocionaría infinitamente a Mingan... pero... ¿y si es una ciudad con secretos oscuros?-"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Training Begins, We Travel To Other Cities**

"-Después de la ceremonia inicial de entrenamiento, los 4 chicos pasaron el resto del día paseando por Itano, sin hacer algo interesante, solo veían los diferentes artículos, armas y comida que los puestos mercantes les ofrecían, sin comprar nada, los chicos fueron a dormir al anochecer, ahora como tenían un integrante mas, Dyam volvió a dormir solo mientras Mingan dormía en el suelo junto a Estaunt e Iría dormía en la cama nuevamente... paso la noche y comenzó el amanecer del siguiente día... el día en que nuestros jóvenes héroes comenzarían el viaje a la otra ciudad... aunque... si Key es quien los va a entrenar... ¿de que va a servir que todos vayan a diferentes ciudades?-"

Era el amanecer del siguiente día... el sol entraba directamente por las ventanas y le pegaba justo en la cara al pobre de Mingan... este abrió los ojos y solo soltó un grito gracias al susto que se llevo al apreciar que no podía ver nada por la luz entrante del Sol directo sobre sus ojos.  
Todos en el castillo lograron escuchar el estruendoso grito de Mingan, que hizo eco en todo el lugar, incluso algunos mercantes de afuera lograron escucharlo... los guardias entraron a la habitación de donde provenía el grito y solo vieron a un ridículo joven corriendo en círculos gritando, Christine llego y aparto a los soldados, se acerco a Mingan y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
-Eres un niño tan tonto... ¡YA CÁLMATE!

Mingan cayo al piso mareado por el tremendo golpe que le había propinado Christine, pasaron unos momentos y porfió todos se fueron de esa habitación... Mingan volteo a ver a Iría la cual se estaba riendo, la miro y vio como estaba totalmente roja de la risa de aquel momento, Mingan parecía no tomarle el sentido humorístico, pero no tardo en tomarlo así y también comenzó a reír...  
Paso un buen rato y por fin, era hora de ir al centro del palacio de nuevo a abrir su mapa y ver que ciudad era la que les tocaría... Al llegar al centro del palacio y esperar a que Key y sus 2 soldados aparecieran, notaron que todos los demás parecían un poco nerviosos, Mingan no encontraba sentido a eso, "solo sera un viaje a otra ciudad a pie, y por equipos..." pensaba el joven... Finalmente, Key, Christine y Leonard se colocaron delante de todos... hubo un silencio inquietante... Key miraba a todos y todos miraban sus mapas con nerviosismo, a excepción de Mingan, Iría y Dyam e incluso Estaunt... ellos parecían los mas confiados de todos los presentes...  
-Abran sus mapas jóvenes...

En ese momento todos rompieron el listón que mantenía envuelto sus respectivos mapas, algunos eran rojos, otros azules, eso era lo de menos, lo importante era el contenido ya fuese escrito o dibujado sobre el... Mingan abrió el suyo y su expresión paso de una totalmente emocionada a otra totalmente contraria, es decir, confundida...  
-¿Que...? ¿como mierda... se lee esto?

En ese momento Iría salto y le planto un fuerte golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza.  
-¿¡ERES IMBÉCIL O QUE!?  
-¡NO! ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE USTEDES TENGAN LETRAS TAN EXTRAÑAS!  
-¡IMBÉCIL! ¡TIENES EL MAPA AL REVÉS! -grito Iría mientras le arrebataba el mapa y se lo acomodaba- ¿Mejor señor sabelotodo? -se cruzo de brazos haciendo un leve puchero-

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Mingan solo podía encoger sus hombros mientras veía como Dyam reía igual que todos los demás...  
-Bueno ya... igual no soy de este mundo...

Un silencio inquietante se hizo presente después de las palabras de Mingan... todos lo miraban como habían mirado a Estaunt anteriormente... lo veían como una "rareza"... como algo "peligroso"... en ese momento Key se dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a Mingan, bajo de donde se encontraba y camino lentamente hacia el chico... lo tomo por los hombros y dijo en un tono increíblemente serio...  
-Dime... ¿de que planeta es tu procedencia?  
-S-s-soy de la Tierra... -contesto el chico totalmente nervioso-  
-Dime... esa chica... Iría... -la señalo con el dedo- ¿Fue ella quien te trajo?

Mingan no sabia que hacer... miro a Iría... y ella se veía totalmente desanimada... al parecer sabia exactamente lo que iba a suceder después... entonces, Mingan contesto rápidamente...  
-Ella y su hermano abrieron una especie de "portal" -comenzó a mover sus brazo de manera graciosa- y entonces me invitaron a ir con ellos, yo me resistí pero a final de cuentas... termine saltando con ellos... asi fue como paso todo señor... -lo miro directo a los ojos-

Key solamente le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano.  
-Con la Tierra no se juega niño... las personas de ese mundo no son confiables...

Esas ultimas palabras... retumbaron en su mente como un potente eco... "no son confiables... confiables... no... son... confiables...", Mingan no podía creer lo que había escuchado... ¿Que o quienes habían hecho algo para que las personas de Coracene dijeran que no eran confiables?  
-Bien... -salto de nuevo al lugar donde se encontraba- es momento de que comiencen su primera misión... las únicas ciudades que deben ser mencionadas en el mapa son... desde la mas cercana a la mas lejana... Albica... Ethacius... Cyprea... Engura... Tyritano... Agur... Anta... Erand... Turnocus... y finalmente... Casentica... tienen 3 días para llegar a sus respectivas ciudades... aquellos que tocaron con la mala suerte de viajar a Eran, Turnocus y Casentica, tendrán 5 días... lo máximo que tendrán para llegar sera hasta el medio día del día 5...

Un nuevo silencio resonó en todo el lugar... todos se quedaron tan callados... que incluso se podían escuchar unas tragadas de saliva de algunos...  
-¡QUE COMIENCE SU ENTRENAMIENTO!

Inmediatamente todos corrieron de manera "ordenada", rápidamente se dispersaron sin dejar de formar sus grupos...  
-Mingan, rápido ¿Que ciudad nos toco?  
-Em... ¿que me vas a hacer si digo que fue la mas lejana?  
-¿¡CASENTICA!? ¡PUES QUE ESPERAMOS!  
-Si es asi... -dijo Mingan mientras sus animos se elevaban cada vez mas, sostuvo la mano de Iría y alzo su puño hacia el cielo- ¡A DARLE CON TODO!  
-¡VENGA! ¡A DARLE CON HUEVOS! -grito Dyam-

Iría tomo el mapa y lo guardo en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba con ella.  
-La salida de Itano para ir a Casentica es aquí derecho, rápido -corrió hacia una enorme puerta que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Los 3 chicos, incluso Estaunt, parecían estar emocionados con esta primera misión...  
-I-Iría... tu bolsa...  
-¿Que ocurre Mingan? -seguía corriendo-  
-Tu bolsa suena como si llevaras mas que el mapa ahí... -corriendo a su lado-  
-Ah... en un momento mas te digo que es... solo sigue avanzando...

Después de atravesar aquella puerta que los conduciría a la salida para dirigirse a su verdadero destino, los chicos siguieron corriendo, Mingan miraba a los lados y veía como los demás que deseaban entrenare con Key también estaba presurosos por llegar a sus destinos, Mingan estaba totalmente emocionado... finalmente su deseo por vivir una aventura fantástica se había hecho realidad... en ese momento recordó el sonido de la bolsa de Iría y volvió a preguntar...  
-Iría... ¿puedes decirme que llevas ahí?  
-Son armas... cuchillos, dagas... pequeñas cosas que nos servirán  
-¿Pero eso no es contra las reglas?  
-El Gran Sabio dijo que solo teníamos que ir a pie... mas nunca dijo que no podíamos llevar armas... si no te diste cuenta, un pequeño numero de chicos llevaban unas espadas ligera... son para cazar algo de comer o defendernos de alguna cosa que quiera atacarnos... el reto es llegar a pie hasta la ciudad... no dejarnos morir aquí de hambre... -sonrió mientras seguía corriendo-  
-Bueno... tienes razón... pero a un lado tortuga, te haré tu propia carretera para que la ocupes tu sola -sonrió mientras se adelantaba a la pequeña Iría-  
-¡O-oye! te demostrare de lo que están hechas las mujeres... -cambio el curso de su corrida hacia un montón de arboles, se arrojo a uno y flexiono sus piernas, al momento de saltar, salio disparada como un potente proyectil, casi golpeando a Mingan-

Con ese movimiento, Iría tomo la delantera rápidamente de Mingan.  
-¡M-MALDITA ENANA! -solo eso pudo decir, no tenia fuerzas para adelantarsele, solo podía mantener el ritmo que llevaba, mas no aumentarlo-  
-Eso no es exclusivo de las mujeres... -dijo Dyam confiado, hizo los mismos movimientos y acciones de su hermana y de igual manera se adelanto por mucho a Mingan-  
-¡M-MALDITA BOLA DE ENANOS!

Estaunt iba detrás de todos, comos siempre, llevaba su mirada fría y sin expresiones... en momentos se podían escuchar susurros que no podían entenderse y una que otra sonrisa ligera se dibujaba de manera rápida en su rostro, desapareciendo casi en el mismo momento en que surgió...  
-Tsk... novatos... -susurro Estaunt-

Mingan fue el único que pudo escuchar el leve susurro de Estaunt... cuando volteo hacia atrás, el ya no estaba... miro hacia adelante y Estaunt ya se encontraba incluso mas adelante que Iría y Dyam... Mingan no encontraba una razón lógica para eso... pero en fin... era un mundo de fantasía... seguro era un tipo de magia... el siguió corriendo como si nada hubiese pasado... el día pasaba rápidamente y comenzaba a anochecer...  
Iría y Dyam estaban exhaustos, Estaunt un poco... Mingan era el único que aun tenia fuerzas para seguir corriendo... mas era imposible avanzar y dejar a los demás atrás...  
-M-Mingan... detengámonos... por favor... -dijo Iría casi cayéndose del cansancio-  
-Pero hombre, esto apenas comienza...  
-Mi hermana tiene razón... yo también... estoy... cansado...  
-Ambos tienen... razón... descansar es lo mejor para todos... mañana probablemente avancemos mas de lo que avanzamos ahora... lo mejor era descansar... yo recomiendo que haya guardias... pequeñas, tampoco tan extensas... recordemos que ese hombre dijo que era peligroso...  
-¿Y tu de donde has sacado el poder de líder? hace un día eras una persona sumamente callada... -dijo Mingan-  
-Bueno... asi soy yo... un momento soy frió... otras soy "el líder"... y otras simplemente obedezco lo que me dicen...  
-Bueno... en fin, tienes razón... ustedes tres, serán los primeros en dormir... yo como soy el que aun tiene aguante seré el primer guardia...  
-Me parece perfecta idea Mingan...  
-Ah... si... a mi también me parece estupenda idea... vamos Dyam... durmamos un poco... -tomo a su hermano del brazo y lo recargo sobre un árbol en el cual, quedo rápidamente dormido- Ah... buenas noche Mingan... buenas noches Estaunt...  
-Buenas noches pequeña... -contestaron ambos-  
-Bueno Mingan... no estoy cansado... pero igual el descanso es vital si queremos tener el máximo rendimiento... cuando creas que ha sido suficiente guardia de tu parte, me levantas y yo seré la siguiente guardia... hasta entonces... buenas noches... -volvió a hablar en un tono frió y sin emociones-

Estaunt se fue a un árbol un poco mas alejado de todos, era un árbol que daba un fruto rojo de forma extraña...  
Mingan camino hacia un árbol cercano de Iría y Dyam y lo trepo sin mucha dificultad... subió hasta la copa de este y desde ahí pudo apreciar mas a detalle, que en ese bello y oscuro cielo se podían apreciar nitidamente todas y cada una de las estrellas, se dio media vuelta para apreciar todo su alrededor y pudo ver como había 2 lunas... una de color blanca... y una pintada totalmente de color rojo... pareciese como si estuviera sangrando... era una hermosa imagen que la mente de Mingan ya había fotografiado...

"-Esta vez... la misión había comenzado... recorrer una larga distancia en 5 días... era un reto... y mas porque llevaba con el 2 niños... no iba a ser fácil... sin embargo, el acepto el reto... lo acepto sabiendo que si algo malo ocurría, la responsabilidad la iba a cargar el...-"


End file.
